


The Best Doctor

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Artie have a very important argument over a very important topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Doctor

            It was an argument that threatened to tear them apart.

            “Ten.”

            “Eleven.”

            “Ten.”

            “Eleven.”

            “Ten.  He’s dorky and he looks so hot in those glasses.  And I mean he’s all happy-go-lucky on the outside, but when he gets pissed you better watch out.  Plus I mean have you seen those glasses?” Sam says, absentmindedly running his fingers through Artie’s hair.

            Artie looks up at him and shakes his head, laughing.  He fiddles with his glasses.

            “Sam, I see those glasses whenever I look in the mirror,” Artie says.

            “Oh, right…  I never noticed that before…” Sam says sheepishly. 

            He bends down to kiss Artie, who immediately pulls him closer and pushes his tongue into Sam’s mouth.  Sam groans and trails the hand not entangled in Artie’s hair down to his waist.  He slips his hand under Artie’s shirt, rubbing circles on his stomach.

Artie pulls back far enough to say, “I guess this argument can wait.”

Sam looks down at him and grins.

“I don’t know,” Sam says innocently, hand drifting closer to the top of Artie’s jeans, “This is a very important debate.  This is THE Doctor we are talking about after all.”

“Sam,” Artie whines, trying to pull Sam back down. 

“Ten is the best Doctor.  Admit it,” Sam says.

“No. Eleven,” Artie says, breathing harshly.

“Are you sure?” Sam asks.

Artie groans as Sam slips his hand just under the waistband of his jeans. 

“I. Am. Sure.” Artie says through gritted teeth.

“Well, okay then…” Sam says, hand retreating.

Artie takes the opportunity to sit up and situate himself so he’s sitting on Sam’s lap.  He cranes his neck and laps at the hollow of Sam’s throat.  Suddenly it’s Sam who is panting uncomfortably.

“Yup.  Eleven’s the best,” he starts kissing his way up Sam’s neck, “He’s kind of like a space-puppy or something most of the time, but then he’s smart and has a serious side, too.  An almost perfect guy.”

“Almost perfect?” Sam asks, eyes a little glazed over.

“Yeah, almost,” Artie says.

Sam looks at him questioningly.

“But he’s your Doctor,” Sam says.

“But you’re my Sam,” Artie says.

Sam just keeps staring at him.

Artie shakes his head and cups Sam’s face with his hand.  He kisses Sam gently, running his thumb along Sam’s cheek.  Sam wraps his arms around Artie and holds him as close as he can. 


End file.
